


A Road Taken

by NerdInABlueBox



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: 2x10 and onward, AU, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, It matches up in the end, Reunion, Whump, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 04:54:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13228509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdInABlueBox/pseuds/NerdInABlueBox
Summary: Francis (the boy) deposits Dirk farther from Bergsberg than he would expect. Long story short there's an accident and he meets some familiar faces.





	A Road Taken

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of AU to the ending of season 2 but it eventually comes together.

Dirk flew out of a puddle. Yes a puddle. In the middle of the woods of what he hoped to be Montana. Thanks, Francis. He got to his feet, groaning as he put weight on his right leg. It was still bleeding. A lot. He knew he needed help, but he couldn’t go to a hospital. Blackwing would find him. They did last time. He began to limp through the woods. He thought he heard the sound of a car. Soon after he saw what he hoped were headlights. He picked up his pace. Soon he saw the road. It was curvy, wrapping around the base of a canyon. His vision was starting to get blurry. His leg ached. He could barely stand. He ran onto the asphalt and immediately he heard the screeching of brakes. A mass rammed into him. Hard. He felt something crack. He was flung to the ground, pain emanating from his side.

Elena and Ion were driving down the countryside road. They had come to America as they had won a sunday night bingo tournament, giving them a timeshare in the beloved Montana of America. This basically meant they got to live in a cottage in the middle of nowhere for half a year without having to pay a cent. In fact, they were driving back from their in town bingo game when the dark figure appeared and Ion slammed on the brakes. It wasn’t enough as they ended up hitting the figure at half speed. Ion put the car into parking and quickly jumped out of the car. Elena followed suit. 

The man was on the ground, groaning. He was clearly in pain. His leg was bleeding. It seemed as if he’d been shot. He also had a deep looking cut on his arm and was cradling his stomach.

“This is not good” said Ion in what seemed to be a Romanian accent.

“We should get him to the hospital” said Elena.

“No” the man whispered.

“What was that?” asked Ion. He leaned down to get a better listen.

“No...hospitals...please” begged the man.

Ion stood back up. He didn’t know what to do. He looked to his wife.

“We could bring him home. Take care of him.” said Elena.

“He’s a stranger! I don’t want a strange man in our home!” said Ion.

“What’s the worst he could do to us?” asked Elena, and she had a point. The man was in no condition to cause any harm to them.

“Fine. Let’s put him in the car.”

Together, Ion and Elena lifted the man into the back, and laid him across the back seats. His legs were too long to fit, so they bent them at the knees. The man groaned again, as they disturbed his gunshot wound.

“I-I don’t want to g-get blood in your car.” said the man.

Confused by this statement, Ion replied, “It’s fine. Really. This is just a rental anyways. What’s your name?” 

“Dirk Gently” replied the man, and with that, the man fell unconscious.

When he came to, he was laid across a couch or sofa of some kind. He tried to sit up and quickly realized why he was laying down in the first place. He looked down. He didn’t have his shirt or pants on and was covered only by a blanket. His leg, arm, and ribs were bandaged. He tried to wrap the blanket more over himself so that he was covered. Elena noticed this.

“Ion, he’s awake” the couple walked over to the man. 

Dirk looked around at his surroundings. He was in a small-ish house. It seemed to have an upstairs and a downstairs, maybe 5 rooms in total. He was in the main living room, and the kitchen was separated with a wall. 

“You said your name was Dirk Gently” 

“Yes,” Dirk replied. There was something eerily familiar about the people he was with. He just couldn’t put his finger on it. 

“How did you get hurt?” asked Elena.

Dirk realized that he probably shouldn’t mention the fact that he was shot in the government facility he was held at or wendimoor, or anything around that in general. Why had the boy deposited him here, instead of with Todd? It made things needlessly complicated, but if the boy thought he should be here, and doesn’t feel an urge to leave, then he must be in the right place, even if he isn’t with Todd. In the end, he decided to ignore the question.

“Is Bergsberg close to here?” he asked.

“Yes, it is a 20 minute drive south from here.” said Elena. Ion decided to repeat the question.

“How did you get hurt, Dirk?”

“I, uh, fell.” 

“Dirk, you may not know this, but I’m actually a nurse. I work...worked at the hospital at Bergsberg. And I...found a bullet in your leg.” She pointed to the tray on the coffee table which was containing, sure enough, a bullet. 

“Did you...fall, onto a bullet?” asked Elena.

“Yea something like that.” Answered Dirk. He clearly didn’t want to talk about it.

“You know, if we were in a hospital, I would be required to report the gunshot wound.”

“Well it’s a good thing we’re not in a hospital then isn’t it” Dirk forced a smile.

“Upon your request, that is.” interrupted Ion. 

“I’m sorry, what are your names?” asked Dirk.

“My name is Ion Cjelli, and this is my wife, Elena Cjelli.” answered Ion.

Dirk’s face went white.

“I have to go.” said Dirk. 

Dirk stood up and then realized two things:  
He didn’t have most of his clothes on  
He had indeed been shot in the leg and therefore couldn’t walk without great pain.  
He gasped and fell back onto the couch.

“Could I, perchance, have my clothes back?” asked Dirk.

Elena looked concerned for him, but she stood up and retrieved a pile of clothes.

“These are Ion’s but yours were so torn up that I didn’t think they were wearable.” said Elena. 

Dirk began putting on the clothing. He struggled with the pants, trying not to disrupt his wound at all.

“Why do you suddenly want to leave? Are you a fugitive?” asked Ion.

“I’m not a fugitive.” said Dirk, quickly. “I just, sometimes--well not sometimes--I always find myself to be in the wrong place in the exact wrong time, but it’s usually part of a bigger picture. I have no control over it. I’m always where I’m supposed to be. I must not be where I’m supposed to be right now.”

Elena smiled. 

“You know it’s funny. Our son used to say things like that.” said Elena.

“What happened to your son” asked Dirk.

“He...is gone. Svlad. He was taken from us and never found.” 

“Really” Dirk wasn’t convinced. He remembers when he was taken. His parents had been scared of him. They stood and watched as Mr. Priest and Riggins walked--no dragged him out of the house, kicking and screaming.

“Taken, from you, was he. Did you try to stop it at all?” Dirk started to get angry. He knew he was probably overstepping his bounds as is but he needed to leave anyways.

“This is none of your business, boy.” said Ion, harshly.

Dirk’s eyes dug into Ion’s. He knew they were lying. But to be fair, why would they tell a stranger the truth.

“But isn’t it though? It’s my life you ruined.”

“What do you mea-” Ion was quickly interupted.

“Riggins told me that you didn’t want me anymore. You couldn’t handle me. He told me that you thought that Blackwing would be the best course of action in my case”

“...Svlad? Is that you?” asked Elena.

“Svlad Cjelli isn’t my name anymore. It’s Dirk now. Dirk Gently.”

Ion and Elena were dumbstruck. Had they just encountered their son after all these years?

“I- I don’t know what to say. Have you just escaped Blackwing?” asked Ion.

“No.” said Dirk. ”I escaped 16 years ago. They only just re-captured me a few months ago. Of which I escaped after 63 days. Then I went back because I had to go back for the boy and bring him to Wendimoor, because I’m a detective now, and I help people.”

“Why didn’t you come home?”

“Oh is that the most outrageous part of that story? Of course I didn’t come home! You guys were the ones who had sent me to Blackwing in the first place!”

Ion reached for his phone. He still remembered the number Riggins had given him to call.

“Who are you going to call. The police?”

“I don’t know”

“The entire department is in the hospital currently. It won’t work.” said Dirk.

“Riggins, he can come and get you” threatened Ion.

“I’m pretty sure Riggins was forced into retirement, Friedkin took over as supervisor, and then he got stabbed by the scissor swords so basically all of Blackwing is in ruins. It won’t work either.” said Dirk.

Ion put down the phone, defeated. He sunk back into the chair. 

“Strange things were always happening around you. Once we found you in a cellar surrounded by the neighborhood’s missing cats. You said that you had just felt like going there and found the cats. Then a month later you were almost killed by the town’s serial killer because you had just, felt like visiting our next door neighbor right as they were being killed. No one was ever safe around you.”

Dirk stayed quiet, eager to hear more lies.

“One day Colonel Riggins approached us and told us that he could help. He told us that there was an academy, kind of like a boarding school, for kids like you. He said they could help you and make sure that you and the people around you are safe. We agreed to this but then you disappeared, as well as this so called academy. We never saw you again.”

 

“Did you contact anyone? Like the police?”

“No one believed us. The entire city thought us to be negligent parents. Your disappearance along with the things that happened around you, it didn’t look good for us.”

Dirk contemplated this new information. That means that Riggins lied to him. Of course he did. Why would he even believe in the first place? After much thought Dirk decided to remain skeptical. He would believe them for now, unless proven otherwise.


End file.
